


When the Sky Turns Red, I'll Still be Here

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Character Death, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Nuclear Warfare, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the world goes to hell and everything is flame, I will be there, same as always.(Haikyuu Apocalypse AU)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. You are my Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come Morning Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670308) by [SharkbaitSekki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitSekki/pseuds/SharkbaitSekki). 



> This story is inspired by "Come Morning Light" by SharkbaitSekki. It definitely isnt as good as it but I really like the way they wrote the Haikyuu Apocalypse AU idea!
> 
> I'm sorry if this is not medically accurate!
> 
> Leave your thoughts and ideas so I can improve the story. Thanks!

Hinata had thought it was going to be a good day. He had woken up early enough to beat Kageyama to the gym, and his sister had given him a great hug that morning. On his way out the door, he heard the radio talking about the tension between America and Japan, but he ignored it. Why should he let his day be ruined by worrying about something that hadn’t happened yet? As he went over the steepest part of the mountain, he started to hum the song his mom always used to sing to him at night.

You are my Sunshine

His mother had always told him that he reminded her of sunshine, so she thought it was fitting. He always giggled when she said that. Every morning he was sent off with the same phrase from his mother, “Have a good day sunshine!” It was comforting in a way, to have his mother say the same thing every morning. It made his busy life seem a bit less hectic. 

My only Sunshine

When she used to sing the lullaby to him, he was an only child. It stayed like that for a while, until his little sister came into the mix. He loved his sister with all his heart, but he never had much free time to spend with her. It had been awhile since they had played any games together. He put a reminder in the back of his mind to spend more time with Natsu. 

You make me happy

Hinata continued to him as he made it to the peak of his path. It had always been a beautiful view, and he hoped it would never change. Maybe he could stay there for a bit? It was the perfect weather out, but he decided against it. If he were to stay, Kageyama may beat him to practice, and he didn’t want to give the setter the satisfaction of winning for the third time that week. He got started speeding up his pediling again. This was always his second favorite part of riding to school. Speeding down the mountain made him feel oddly calm and free. 

When skies are grey

As he went down the mountain, Hinata soaked in the silence of nature. The wind passing by his ears, the birds chirping, and all the other parts of nature, all working together to make a masterpiece of song. It was quiet. Until it wasn't. As he looked over to his right, he slowed down his bike. What was falling from the sky? The resonating boom the object made and the light it let off told him exactly what it was. A bomb.

You’ll never know, dear

How much I love you

The ground shook as if the ground were going to split itself open, absorbing everything. The trembling caused Hinata to lose control of his bike,and vear off the path. He tumbled down the hill thinking only one thing. “I thought this was going to be a good day.” Before he could think of anything else, he hit the ground with a thud. With that, his vision went black.

Please don’t take my Sunshine away

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

When he opened his eyes, he was confused. “Where….am I?” He sat up, but stopped almost immediately. Why did his back hurt so much? And why did his leg feel like it was on fire? What’s happening? Instead of sitting up, he opted to look down. What he saw was not a pretty sight. His shirt was completely ripped, making it look like a piece of cloth he just threw on his body. The father he looked, the worse it got. His torso was covered in small scratches, most likely from branches he concluded. The worst of it all though was his leg.

When he looked at his calf, he almost passed out. Not only did it look like someone had covered his leg with purple and blue makeup, but something was sticking out of it. When his vision adjusted more, he saw what it was. It was a tree branch. A very sharp and broken tree branch. Luckly, it hadn’t gone all the way through, but it looked as though it was buried about 3 to 4 inches into his leg. “Shit…” His entire body was in pain and bleeding, but he couldn’t do much. Before he could come up with a plan though, his body became numb, and he passed out for the second time.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

When he finally became conscious again, it was dark out. This time though, he was more aware. Aware of his situation, aware of what happened, and most importantly, aware of how much pain he was in. He tried to move, just an inch, but he couldn’t. His body wouldn’t let him. Instead, he screamed. It was a scream filled with pain, but also fear. It was a scream that shouldn’t come out of Hinata Shouyou, Karasuno’s resident sunshine.

The pain he felt made him woozy. It felt as though his stomach was going to pop, and his headfelt as though he had taken one to many volleyballs to the face. Even through the pain though, he knew that he had to get to safety. He barely knew where he was. Gritting his teeth through the pain, he sat up as straight as possible. It was almost unbearable, but he had to push through. When he looked down he saw that there was a fair amount of dry blood surrounding his leg. The source was pretty obvious. He tried to remember the first aid he went though in middle school. “What do you do when someone is impaled with an object…… oh yeah! Don’t remove it and make sure to keep pressure.”

He started to look for things that could keep the object in place when he moved. That's when he remembered. “My shirt! It’s already in pieces anyway so it shouldn’t matter.” He swiftly but carefully removed his tattered shirt, grabbing his team jacket from beside him, which somehow fell off him and survived the fall, and putting that on instead. “There’s some dried blood on it, but it will have to do.” He slowly lifted his leg off the ground, and quickly put the cloth under his leg. He then started to try and stabilize the branch so it wouldn’t move. After he finally finished securing it, he realized how much of the branch was actually sticking out.

“If I don’t cut that down, it’s going to get caught on something when I climb back up to the path.” He looked around, trying to find something he could use to cut the stick, but he couldn't find anything he could use to safely cut it down. “Well then, guess there’s only one thing I can do.” He didn’t want to, but he had to. He bent over as far as he could and grabbed onto the branch. While stabilizing the branch near his leg, he bent the stick the other way. It took a lot of leverage, but after three tries, it finally snapped, leaving about one inch of the stick till sticking out. Breaking the stick had taken almost all his energy, so he laid back down. He tried to stay awake, but his need for rest over took his will power, and he fell asleep.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

For the third time, Hinata woke up looking at a now bright sky. As he became more aware, he sat up. This time, the pain his body was in was a bit more bearable, but he still felt awful. He struggled to stand up, but after a few tries he was standing with most of his weight on his good leg. As he attempted to put some weight on his impaled leg, he winced. The pain was horrendous, but he could manage for now. Had to manage. He had to get to Karasuno, to his team. They could probably help them. “But what if they’re not…..no! I can’t be thinking like that.” He tried to push the morbid thoughts out of his mind, but they stayed there, no matter how hard he tried. 

He looked up to see how far he had fallen, and he was paralyzed. “How am I going to get back up, and how did I even survive the fall?” The fall looked to be about 30 feet, and the incline of the hill was very steep. He didn’t know what to do. He had done all that work to try and fix his leg, was it all for nothing? His optimism started to fade once more. “Should I just give up…….” Then he remembered. The wall. He faced so many different walls in his life. Blockers, his height, bullies, how could this be any different?

With his determination recharged, he slowly limped towards the hill. He saw his bike caught on one of the trees. Hanging off the handle bar was his backpack. “Maybe my phone is still okay…” Hinata became a little more hopeful. He slowly made his way up. He took many breaks, his leg burning and itching. The dried blood wasn't helping. It had been itching at his skin, making it all the worse every time he had to move his injured leg. 

The sun had almost moved across the entire sky before Hinata finally reached his backpack. “Come on…… yes!” He had found his phone! Just when things were finally going to turn around for the better, it all fell apart. All the optimism Hinata had worked to build up shattered with one single phrase that popped up on his phone screen. NO SIGNAL

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The single phrase that popped up made Hinata cry. He had worked so hard to get up the hill, and his phone had no signal. He wanted to give up. What was the point? Karasuno. His friends. That was the point. He wanted to get to his team. He had lost track of time, but he was pretty sure two days had passed since the bomb had dropped. He could still make it. Again he started climbing, this time with more determination. Determination to get to his team, his friends. The sun had set already, the light it gave off slowly giving way for the moon to glow. But still, he didn’t give up.

Finally he made it to the top, after hours of struggling, he made it. The road had never looked better. After he got over the edge of the hill collapsed. His legs didn’t have enough energy to carry on. “I guess I should take a break….” He grabbed his backpack and propped his leg on top of it, trying to prevent infection. After finally finding a comfortable resting spot for his leg, he looked out to where he had seen the bomb drop. The city it had landed had been flattened and the debris burned a bright reddish orange color. 

It was hypnotizing in a way. Who knew destruction could be so beautiful? The embers of what was left of the city mesmerized him. It took away his stress for a bit, for some reason. After a while the moon started making its way into the center of the sky, making him realize he had to move. If he didn’t get there soon, his friends may not be there. With that thought he slowly rose off the ground, picking up his backpack. His journey to safety had just started.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

He had never realized how far away he lived from his school until he had to walk the route he always biked. It felt as if he was getting nowhere, but that may have been because of the constant breaks he had to take. His leg was still impaled and was aching, but he couldn’t do anything with what he had in his backpack. He was getting closer to the highschool, but something made him stop. The sound of footsteps. He stood there for a second debating what he should do, before ducking behind a thick bush.

He sat there for 10 minutes, confused on where the voices went, before he heard the sound of feet on gravel. He tried to sit as still as possible, knowing that any noise could alert the strangers, but the pain in his legs and back were almost unbearable because of the position he was in. As the noise of footsteps got closer, his breathing sped up. What if these people saw him? What would they do? He didn’t get to wonder anymore because his interest in the strangers conversation overtook his worry.

“What are we looking for anyways?” The first man’s voice was very high pitched, but Hinata could tell that the voice was laced with malice. Before he could wonder what they were doing, a second man answered the others' questions. “I’ve told you this many times? We are looking for someone with resources, remember?” The second man's voice was deep and scratchy. He was obviously the leader of the two. “Sorry, I remember now.” The first man was obviously afraid of the second, and Hinata could understand why. He listened as they slowly walked away down the rode, towards where he had come from.

He was relieved when the noise of the men’s feet were gone. As he sat up, another shooting pain ran through his leg, making him sway back and forth. Had the ground always been spinning? After a bit, his vision cleared, allowing him to continue on his way towards the school, but it was getting harder to walk. His legs had been cramped while hiding from the strangers, which caused them to ache even more than before. He could see the high school in the distance, but he could barely even walk anymore. His legs finally gave out, causing him to fall onto his knees, scraping open his knees. The wounds almost immediately started bleeding, and Hinata started tearing up. “What did I do to deserve this?” He stayed there, his knees bleeding and his tears hitting the gravel rode which he had been walking for days. The sun started setting and stared. It looked exactly like the town, now leveled and burning. 

It was funny in a way, how just days ago he was playing volleyball in his school gym, fighting with Kageyama. Couldn’t everything just go back to normal? He was done, he was just done. The sun finally set, and he finally got up. He had climbed up the hill to get to Karasuno, to see his friends again, so he got up again and kept moving. He kept going until it was almost right in front of him. He got so close, so so close. He was almost there, but his exhaustion and blood loss caught up to him, and he finally passed out, right in the middle of the road leading up to the school.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

He woke up to the sound of footsteps, but he couldn’t hide. Hinata Shouyo, the endless stamina holder, was done. He ran out of energy. As the footsteps got closer he accepted his fate. “It’s probably the men from the other day. They’ll probably mug me.” His thoughts stopped, however, when he heard the voices that were talking. “Hey what's that up ahead?” He recognized that voice. “Suga!” The footsteps sped up, and the last thing Hinata heard before falling asleep was his voice being called out by the grey haired setter whose voice he had recognized immediately. “Hinata!”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Suga had seen an object up ahead, and was wondering what it was. “Hey what’s that up ahead?” Kageyama looked at the object, then looked over to Suga. “I don’t know, but we should probably check it out.” They sped up, trying to make out what it was. Then, Suga saw what it was. It was a person wearing the Karasuno volleyball team jacket. “Kageyama, that's the team jacket!” Realization dawned on Kageyama’s face, and he sprinted towards the person. While Suga was trying to catch, he saw a strand of orange hair. “Hinata!” After both setters made it to Hinata, they gasped at his condition. “H-his leg. Is that a stick?” 

The grey haired setter bent down to look at the decoys leg, seeing how his legs looked like they had been punched repeatedly. “What happened to him?” Suga was concerned about him, but he was confused on how Hinata had gotten so beat up. “Suga! We don’t have time to look at his injuries! We need to bring him back to the gym!” Suga looked up to Kageyama, who looked frantic and worried. “I always knew he cared about him.” “Your right. Kageyama I’ll take his feet, you take his shoulders.

The two boys got into place, making sure to be careful of his injuries. “Okay. On three. One, two three!” The two boys picked the small decoy up. Hinata groaned in his sleep, but didn’t wake up from the sudden movement. “Hurry! We need to get him to the gym, and fast!” Both boys nodded at each other before starting their hurried journey to the gym.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The boys in the Karasuno gym were surprised when rapid knocking rang through the gym. They were even more surprised when they heard the worried voice of a first year setter. “Open up guys! We found Hinata!” Daichi immediately took action, unchaining the door so the setters could get in. When the two boys walked through the door with the limp body of Hinata, everyone gasped. “We don’t have time to be staring! His leg is impaled and he has a lot of blood loss!” Everyone listened to Kageyama, who looked extremely stressed. 

“Nishinoya! You have the medical book right! Get over here and help us!” Noya scrambled to get up, grabbing the medical book as he went. Kageyama, Suga, and Daichi all set Hinata onto the nurses bed they had grabbed. Noya ran over to them, putting the book down on the side table. “What do you guys need me to do?” The libero was obviously frantic, overwhelmed by the yelling that had been going on. 

“You need to find the section that talks about how to remove impaled objects.” The libero nodded, a determined look now decorating his features, and immediately started paging through the book. He found the page, and started to look at what he needed to do. “Well the wound is most likely infected, so we will need to remove it. It would be better to remove it while he is unconscious so he doesn’t pass out from pain. We will then need to disinfect the wound and see what we should do from there.” Everyone nodded their heads and the group of four got to work, trying to fix Hinata’s leg to the best of their abilities.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

It took a while, but the branch was eventually removed from Hinata’s leg. The operations went smooth, and Hinata stayed unconscious the entire time. “That’s the best we can do right now. I’ll clean up his wounds, you guys go talk with the others about what we’re going to do to find help. We will most likely need to grab more things from the nurse's office.” Everyone listened to Noya and left, entrusting him with Hinata. Even if they couldn’t find help right away, the team was there. Everyone was safe. At least, for now.


	2. The Man on the Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after he was found, he was in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Also sorry if it's confusing which lines are thoughts and which are spoken dialogue. Me phone keeps glitching out so none of the italics or anything are working right now. Please try to figure them out, but if you can't figure out some of them just comment. Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

Hinata woke up to the sound of familiar voices and the nostalgic scent of the Karasuno gym. When had he gotten here? He opened his eyes, not surprised when he saw the ceiling of the gym he had been trying to get to for days. What did surprise him, however, was the lack of pain in his right leg. “Hinata!” Suga ran up to Hinata, seeing he had woken up. “Hi Suga. It’s good to see you.” Suga brought Hinata into a loose hug, making sure to avoid his injuries. “It’s good to see you too Hinata.”

Suga let go of Hinata and stood up straight.”How are you feeling. You looked terrible when we brought you in, no offence.” Hinata looked up, smiling. “I’m feeling okay. Do you guys have any food?” Suga nodded and walked off to grab food, leaving Hinata with his thoughts. “Who fixed me up? Whoever it was they did a great job.” “You look like something on your mind.” Hinata looked up to see Suga with a small plate of food. “Here.” Suga handed the plate to Hinata, making sure nothing spilled off the side, even though there wasn’t much food on the plate to begin with.

“Thanks. I was wondering who fixed me up?” “Well Daichi, Kageyama and I helped, but Noya was the one who did most of it.” Hinata was surprised. Noya had never seemed like the type to be calm enough to do anything in the medical field. “You should probably rest Hinata. You look exhausted and you need rest to heal.” When Suga said that, Hinata realized how tired he actually was. “You’re right Suga. I’ll rest after I finish eating. Thank you.” Hinata picked up the plate and slowly started to eat what was on the plate. Suga left, allowing Hinata to finish his plate and finally lay down to rest.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The group looked over to see Suga leaving the little make shift nurse room they had built for Hinata. “How is he doing?” Kageyama was worried about the orange haired decoy, even if he wouldn’t say it out loud. “He’s doing good thanks to Noya, but he needs to rest. Oh, and Noya.” The shorter boy made a humming noise, signaling he was listening, even though his nose was deep in the medical book they had used for Hinata. “Hinata said to tell you thank you for fixing him up.” Noya looked up, flashing his signature grin that uplifted the spirits of the entire team. “Anything for my Kohia!” After saying that, he sunk his nose back into the book, trying to absorb all the knowledge he could to help his team.

“We need to get more supplies. We are running out of food and water.” Everyone looked at Daichi, who was scribbling down a list of what they had left. “We currently have four cans of soup, two cans of beans, and five bottles of water. That is barely enough to cover us for about three days, maybe four if we really stretch out the portions.” No one was shocked that they were almost out of food. All they had was some food and water that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had grabbed on their way to the gym. “We will need to send some people out to grab some supplies. We will need a carrier, watcher, protector, and maybe a second carrier. The two carriers will go looking for supplies while the watcher and protector will make sure nothing happens to the carriers.” Everyone nodded, understanding the instructions their captain had given them.

“Tanaka and Kageyama will be the watcher and protector while Nishinoya and Tanaka are the carriers.” The four boys whose names were called all stood up, looking to their Captain for instructions. “Tanaka, can you go grab two backpacks for you and Noya? Asahi and Kageyama, both of you grab something to defend yourselves with. Noya grabs things for you and Tanaka to defend yourselves with.” The four boys walked off, going to do what their captain had asked of them. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to send them out?” A timid voice was heard, and the remaining boys turned to see Yamaguchi, who seemed to be very on edge. “It should be safer now that the fires have died down. We can check on the radio if you'd like."

Yamaguchi gave a timid nod, wanting to make sure that his teammates would come back safely. “Here.” After rummaging in a backpack for a while, Daichi found what he was looking for. A small radio he had found in the supply closet. “I heard some people on this a while back. They said the conditions were slightly better than before.” The captain set the radio down and started to mess with the knobs that adorned the front of the small radio, eventually getting a signal. “The conditions are ---- better but ------ so be careful” The signal kept going in and out, but everyone could make out what the man was trying to say. “See it’s fine to go outs-” But before Daichi could finish his reassuring sentence, the man on the radio suddenly became frantic. “Take cover. A nuclear bomb has been detected. It’s origin is unknown, but it is heading towards Japan. Grab your things if you have time and take cover.”

The man said a few other things after that, but the team wasn't paying attention. “D-did he sa-say nuclear bomb?” The team looked over to Yamaguchi, who looked as though he was about to pass out. Who could blame him though? “W-well the man said to take cover, so everyone grab your things! Suga and Noya, come with me to help get the medical supplies and Hinata!” Everyone scrambled up, all running off the adrenaline the threat of the nuclear bomb had caused. The three boys walked over to Hinata, not caring if they woke him up. “Hinata you gotta get up. A nuclear bomb has been spotted.” The smaller boy’s eyes fluttered open, confusion obviously sinking in. “A what has been spotted?” Hinata finally processed what Suga had said and his eyes widened. “Then we need to get cover!” 

The decoy tried to stand up, but his legs gave out beneath. Luckily Noya and Daichi were able to catch him before he hit the ground. “Are you okay Hinata?” The boy looked up, obviously embarrassed. “Yeah, I’m fine, just a bit dizzy.” The two boys who were holding him hoisted the first year up so he could stand on his feet. “Okay, Suga grab all the medical stuff you can, me and Noya will take him to wherever we’re going.” the setter nodded, getting to work on grabbing the medical supplies. “Daichi? There is a cellar on the side of the school. If we block it up it should be okay.” 

Daichi was grateful they had found Hinata when they did. “Everyone we need to get to the cellar on the East side of the school! Come on everyone!” Everyone picked up their pace when they heard a noise pierce through the walls of the gym. The nuclear siren. Everyone sped up even more, all afraid of what was going to happen. The shaky hands of the team grabbed everything they could. Everyone gathered infront of the door, afraid of what they may see outside. "We don't have time to hesiate!"and with those words from their captain, they pushed open the door. “Go!” They sprinted as fast as they could to the cellar, trying not to drop anything in their rush.

They eventually got to the door of the cellar, but there was one issue. It was locked. “Do we have anything to open it.” Everyone shook their heads, hoping that someone in the group had something. “I think I may be able to open it.” They looked over to see who had spoken, only to see Hinata, picking a pin out of his bag he had grabbed before the others had dragged him out. “I learned how to lock pick when my door kept locking on its own. Can you help me over to the door?” The two who were holding him, Noya and Daichi, both pulled him over to the door so he could get to work on opening the lock.

Everyone sat there, worried that Hinata wouldn’t open it in time, but he did. “Guys its open! Get in!” The first to go in where all the first years, followed by the second, and finally the third. They turned on the light to see where they could hide, finding cobwebs and dirt. “Put Hinata in the corner, everyone else cover yourselves up with spare blankets and stay against the wall!” Everyone dropped their supplies they had grabbed hopping for the best. After a few minutes, nothing had hit. “Didn’t the guy say it was close?” Just after one of them said that, a rumbling filled the room and the lights were shut off. The man on the radio had been right.


	3. The Giant Who Smashed Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did things go so wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed that some people have interest in my other story, so I will try to get back to it, but I don't know. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!

The ground shook as though a giant had slammed its foot on Japan, stomping on the hopes and dreams of every citizen. The cellar started to fill with dust, the sound of the cement around them cracking due to the violent blast. It sounded as though the foundation would give out, only to crush the Karasuno Volleyball Team. The shaking seemed as though it would go on forever, clearing everything above ground and under. Eventually, though, the shaking ceased, leaving the teens to sit there, arms above their heads, protecting themselves from the falling concrete. The air was almost unbearable to breath, the dust that had been pushed up by the small pieces of falling debris making the air thick and uncomfortable.

The first person to speak however, didn’t do so because they wanted to. No, they did so because of the unbearable pain in their hand. “Ahh!” “Tanaka!” Tanaka’s yell ran throughout the room, causing Noya to immediately raise his head. He regretted it instantly. The air was foggy and dry, causing his eyes and lungs to burn, making him cough uncontrollably. “Everyone keep your head down, the air isn’t breathable right now! Tanaka, what happened?” Even though his voice was muffled, Daichi’s leading voice was loud and understandable. “Umm, I don’t know. It feels like something fell on my hand but I can't look at it. I can’t move my hand at all.”

“Okay. I’m sorry, but you will have to deal with it for now. We can’t see through the dust.” Daichi's voice wavered with worry for his teammate, but he tried to stay strong. “I should be okay for a bit. I’ll tell you if something happens with it.” Everyone sat there for hours, silently waiting for something to signal if it was okay to do anything. “The air should be okay now.” One by one, each boy lifted their hands and blankets, breathing the now clean air. “Owww my back.” A few of them got up, while others stretched. Crouching on the ground for so long had taken a toll on their legs and backs.

The only ones who did not were Tanaka and Noya. “Tanaka! Are you okay?” Noya ran over to look at his friends hand, only to see a large piece of cement crushing half of his left hand. “I could be better.” “We are going to need to move that to assess the damage.” The spiker winced at the idea of moving the rock, but it had to be done. “Just...be gentle” “I’ll be as gentle as possible, but it’s really gonna hurt. Hey Asahi, could you help me lift this. We need to keep it as steady as possible when lifting it.” Asahi rose up on shaky feet and walked over to the other two. “What do you need to do?” “Just grab the left side, I’ll grab the right. Can someone grab the medical supplies?” 

“Tanaka we will lift it on three, okay. One, two-” Before they reached three, they lifted the debris up, to reveal a gruesome sight. His hand was not bleeding, but the part the cement had landed on deformed the fingers it was on top of. “How are you not screaming right now?” “It’s probably his adrenaline,right Tana-”, but when Noya looked up he saw Tanaka, head slumped to the side, passed out. “Hey Tanaka! TANAKA!” He didn’t wake up,no matter how hard they tried to shake him. “He probably passed out from pain or shock, either one isn’t good though.” The libero took a closer look at his friend's hand.

“We can’t know for sure how they are broken, but we can wrap them for the time being. Suga can you give me a small splint and some wrap?” Suga grabbed what the other had asked for and walked over. “Here. These are some of the only supplies we grabbed from the medical area.” Noya looked up, grateful. “It should work for now, but we need to make sure we use every supply to the fullest so we don’t waste anything.” He turned around, trying to fix his friends hand, leaving Suga standing there. “Hey Daichi, what supplies do we have?” The third year setter looked over to the captain, who was sorting through what they had grabbed. “Well we have 3 cans of food and 3 bottles of water. The rest was left behind.” It wasn’t much, making the captains wonder what he could do to keep his team alive with what they had.

“The water won’t last long, so we will need to split it up accordingly. Hopefully we can split the water to last long enough. We need to stay down here for-” A voice cut through the air however. It was the voice of the stranger who had saved them. The man on the radio. “The nuclear bomb was dropped near Niigata. Anyone who is in Sendai or Tokyo, please stay in your safe area as long as possible.Everyone, please stay under cover for as long as possible.” They sat there grateful that the bomb wasn’t too close. It was close enough to affect them though, causing some of the more paranoid boys on the team to start freaking out. “W-what are we going to d-do? What about the p-people outside?” Of course it was Yamaguchi who was the first to break down.

“Yamaguchi, you need to stay strong. You have us to rely on when you need help.” Asahi smiled at Yamaguchi in an attempt to make him happier. “O-okay Asahi, I’ll try.” Just as he finished saying that Nishinoya walked over. “Tanaka still hasn't woken up yet, and I’ve done everything I can. Has anyone checked on Hinata?” Everyone shook their heads. “I’ll go check on him then. We may need to clean his wound since the dust may have gotten into his bandinging.” As he walked over to Hinata, he was surprised to hear whimpering coming from the small middle blocker.

“Hinata? Are you okay?” The only response he got, however, was another wimper. “Hinata?” He kneeled down to see what was wrong with his friend. “Hinata, you need to look at me. Can you do that?” This time Noya got a response. “It hurts.” His voice was quiet, but Noya still heard him. “What hurts? Your leg?” “No, my nose. I banged my face into the wall at some point.” That’s when the libero noticed the small puddle of blood on the ground, right near Hinata’s head. “You're going to need to look at me so I can see the damage, okay Hinata?” Hinata gave a small nod and lifted his head.

Noya was surprised at what he saw. The decoys nose was bleeding profusely, and his nose was crooked. “You probably broke it. Hey! Can someone grab me something for the blood?” This time it was Yamaguchi who grabbed the things Noya needed. “I w-want to be useful.” “Thanks Yamaguchi, this is exactly what I needed.” The shy first year nodded and walked off, most likely going to talk to his blonde friend. The libero turned his attention back to Hinata, who started to look dazed.

“Can someone come over here and hold Hinata? It looks like he may be dizzy from blood loss.” Suga ran over to Hinata’s side almost immediately. “Just make sure he doesn’t fall over, okay Suga?” The setter nodded, fixing his attention onto Hinata. After cleaning up the blood, Noya was ready to fix it. “I did this to myself when I broke my nose. It’s going to hurt a lot, are you ready Hinata?” The other boy nodded silently, the blood loss catching up to him quickly. “One, two, three!” With a crack and a small scream, Hinata’s nose was back in place.

“You will need to make sure it heals, okay Hinata?” The first year nodded,allowing Noya to clean up. “Hey Noya, why did you start researching nursing when you got here anyways? You’ve never shown any interest in it and you don’t seem like the type of guy to research it. No offence though! You’ve done a great idea so far!” The far away look that appeared in the others eyes for a split second after he asked the question told Suga that he shouldn't have said what he said. “Oh, just so we have someone to take care of injuries, that’s all!” The setter left it at that, allowing the libero to continue cleaning up. What had happened to him that made him want to learn nursing. Suga may never know.


End file.
